ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leif Jade
Leif Jade was a player character from the Medieval roleplay, and features in several post-game roleplays and fics. He is a member of House Jade by adoption rather than blood or marriage), as well as an antisocial, grumpy, nerdy falconer of a mage. Pre-Roleplay Leif was the sixth child born to the Accipiters, the ruling family of Raylier, Corvus. The Accipiters aimed for each of their children to take up a position of some honor or skill, and Leif was in line to be the family's priest. His quietness, even as a child, made him seem like he would be well-suited for a life serving the Woo. These plans remained in place even when Leif proved to have magical abilities; one of Leif's older brothers was already the House's official mage, and none of the other Accipiter children had particularly powerful magic. This fact, as well as the financial and time burden involved, influenced the Accipiters not to have Leif undergo archmage testing. As Leif grew older, he was more and more plagued by a feeling of a mental pressure that made him oversensitivity to outside stimuli, touch and sound especially. He was also extremely impaired in social situations, both by his oversensitivity and a seeming lack of natural socializing ability, such as reading facial expressions and conversing. Leif's short temper didn't help interactions with his family any, and he very quickly became quite withdrawn and isolated, enjoying only magic and theology lessons and birds, both visiting the ones in the Accipiter aviary and reading about predatory birds. At sixteen, Leif left the Raylier for the city of Iscaria and Our Woo of Charity, a church well-known for its charity healing work, particularly the magical variety, to begin his seminarian training. Leif managed about a year of fairly normal study before the mental pressure suddenly grew much worse. Leif's oversensitivity became so strong that even normal levels of sensation had the potential to drive him into sensory overload, especially if other people were involved. He developed new symptoms as well, including difficulty keeping his thoughts straight and extreme discomfort with asymmetry. Smells also became more likely to overload him than they ever had previously. Living constantly on the edge of painful overload, Leif was profoundly unhappy with his life, but found comfort in sneaking to the church's mews, where they kept a flock of doves as well as a white Veluzian Eagle named Lunari. Leif decided he wanted to try holding her on a glove the way falconers did, and eventually worked up the nerve to do so - unfortunately, the heavy eagle was too much weight for an untrained falconer to hold comfortably, and when jarred, Lunari lashed out, cuting underneath his left eye with her beak and quite deeply along his upper arm with her talons. Something about the combination of pain, shock, and fear triggered something in Leif's magic - in a display of bright light and strange power, it healed Leif's arm and face and left behind wavy, tattoo-like marks. The release of this power also destroyed the block that had made Leif so oversensitive to stimuli and incapable of socializing all his life. Leif didn't entirely understand why this was, just that it had to do with his magic bursting free of some sort of restraint - a fact made all the more obvious by sudden and often dramatic bursts of uncontrolled magic that began to assuage Leif when he grew emotional. He continued his seminarian training for another year and a half, as best he could around these flares. When Leif was twenty, however, Lord Everett Jade came to the church asking to see the mage who had been casting uncontrolled magic. Everett finally had an explanation for what was going on - Leif was an archmage, whose powers had been repressed by a natural block. The pressure and energy his body needed to exert to keep the block in place against such strong magic had caused Leif's problems with oversensitivity and lack of ability to learn to socialize - but the magic had broken through the barrier anyway when Lunari had clawed him. Everett offered Leif training to help control and fully harness his abilities, if Leif would join House Jade and eventually become the House's Archmage. He also had a mews of raptors. Leif agreed readily, and after a brief but tumultuous reunion with his family to explain this, Leif left for Solis to join House Jade and begin his training. Canon Roleplay Coming Post-Roleplay Coming AUs Bad End coming Countryswap Coming Roleswap Will come when Tiger finishes and posts the fic >.> So. Someday. Relationships Coming Roleplays and Fics Coming